1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved architecture and method for processing personalized stationery designs and selecting fulfillment order sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web-based systems for designing stationery such as wedding invitations, birth announcements, thank you cards, birthday party invitations, etc, are currently available over the Internet. One such service, provided by the assignee of the present application, can be found at www.tinyprints.com. This online stationery service allows users to select from a variety of different stationery categories. Upon selection of a particular category, multiple stationery design options are provided for that category. The user may then choose a particular stationery design and personalize the design to place a stationery order (e.g., by entering a personalized message, colors, etc).
Once a user has personalized a stationery design and placed an order, the stationery must be printed, either at the online stationery site or at an external printing service. Currently, no mechanism exists for selecting an optimal destination for printing stationery designs and/or for reviewing personalized online stationery orders.
Consequently, what is needed is an automated, efficient system and method for processing and selecting an optimal destination for printing online stationery designs.